


Sprinkled Stars and Sweet Kisses

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Logan bakes Roman some homemade Crofters poptarts.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Sprinkled Stars and Sweet Kisses

Logan blew his hair out of his eyes as he pressed the cutter down in the rolled out pastry dough he was using. Every other cut he dabbed the cutter into a small bowl of flour before cutting again. Once every part of the dough had been cut, he put the cutter down and began gently removing the excess dough around his cut shapes.

Though he didn't do it much, Logan loved to bake. It was a precise craft and he would be lying if he said it didn't come with delicious results (if what he was baking turned out right that is). Baking was a big part of his life growing up, both of Logan's older brothers Emile and Patton baked all the time. And when Logan was old enough to bake too, they taught him what they knew. Roman, Logan's boyfriend, also enjoyed Logan's baking, so much that he would beg for him to bake anything that wasn't a batch of raisin filled cookies.

As it was, Roman was out that day, which gave Logan the perfect opportunity to bake in peace, and for him to surprise Roman with sweets when he came home. Baking was best done for Logan when Roman wasn't around. Roman wasn't- well he was horrible in the kitchen and made it hard for Logan to focus on what he was doing. With him out of the way, things were a lot easier and Logan didn't have to worry about his ingredients disappearing.

What Logan was baking for Roman he was sure going to blow his mind. He was making him homemade poptarts filled with Crofters strawberry jam. He had gotten the idea when he was visiting his brother, Patton, and saw that he had made homemade poptarts. Though Logan did make the mistake of biting into one before asking Patton their flavour and ended up with a mouthful of banana. And while Logan was running to the trash to spit out the poptart as quickly as he could, Patton was apologizing that the poptarts were for his boyfriend Remus, who consequently had the most disgusting taste when it came to food.

And while Logan had been given a taste of the absolute worst excuse of a poptart in his life, it did give him the idea to try and make his own poptarts for him and Roman. So that's exactly what he was doing. He had to wait a few weeks for a day when Roman would be out of the house all day, and that day had finally come.

Logan carefully moved his cut up pieces of pastry dough aside and balled up the leftover dough to reuse. Then he grabbed a small handful of flour from the bowl he was using and sprinkled it over the counter where he was working. He threw down the dough as he reached across the counter and grabbed his rolling pin. Before he began to roll out the dough, Logan took another handful of flour and ran it down the rolling pin, twisting it in his hand as he did so so that it would all be covered. Then he got to work rolling out the remainder of the dough.

Once all the dough was all rolled out, Logan took the cutter to it again and made as many cuts as he could fit. After he was done cutting and had stripped away the remaining dough, he saw that there wasn't enough for even one more poptart and just threw it away. Finally, with his dough cut out, Logan could begin the assembly process.

Turning around from the counter, Logan went to a lower cabinet and pulled out a large baking pan and a non-stick sheet to go in it. Then he went to the pantry and dug around until he found the jar of strawberry Crofters that he had bought especially for the purpose of turning into poptart filling. He had hidden it behind a few cans of vegetables knowing perfectly well that Roman wouldn't look past the vegetables for anything good. He brought the jam and the pan back to the counter and set everything down.

After Logan placed the sheet in the pan, he carefully placed half of his cut out pieces of dough in the pan. He made sure to space them out evenly so when they raised and expanded in the oven they wouldn't overlap and bake into one another, making wonky looking, Frankenstein's monsters of poptarts. While giving a quick glance at the clock, Logan cursed under his breath to see that Roman would be home soon and he wasn't even close to being done.

"I wonder if I double the temperature of the oven if I could halve my cooking time…" Logan wondered to himself as he opened the silverware drawer and grabbed a spoon and fork. Then, after shutting the drawer with his hip and popping open the jar of jelly, he shook his head. "No, I nearly burnt the house down that time… And the cake  _ did not  _ turn out." A smile crept on to his lips as he was reminded of the charcoal birthday cake he had attempted to make his brothers on their shared birthday when he was only 11.

"Well," Logan sighed, looking at the clock again. "I suppose I could always lock Roman out… and pretend I'm not here until they're finished." The idea didn't sound half bad. Even though Roman had his own key to their shared home, he would have to dig through his purse to find it, which would give Logan a spare minute or two. He dropped the fork on the counter for later use and put the spoon in the jam. Logan spun the spoon around in the jam, breaking it up inside the jar.

As amusing as the idea was though, Logan wouldn't lock Roman out of the house. What he would do was finish the poptarts as quick as he could so he could get them in the oven, and that's exactly what he did. Getting spoonfuls of jam and spreading it around on each of the pastry squares was simple. Then all he had to do was top them off with the other half of the pastry squares and crimp the edges with the fork. He popped the tray in the oven and began to clean up the mess he made of the kitchen while they cooked.

By the time Logan had cleaned off the counter, put all the dirtied dishes in the sink, and gave the floor a quick sweep, his poptarts were already done. He grabbed a potholder out of a drawer, opened the oven and deposited the tray of poptarts on the stove top. Logan stripped off the potholder and put it back in the drawer he got he from before turning off the oven. He somehow pulled a cooling rack from the crowded cabinet, stuffed to the brim with different pans and pots, most of which they didn't even  _ use,  _ without causing an avalanche, which was good. He then placed the cooling rack on the counter next to the stove top and then transferred the poptarts to the rack.

With his poptarts set to cool, Logan then went about and quickly threw together some powdered sugar based icing. He added a few drops of red food colouring to make it red and spread it over his poptarts with a spoon. After the bowl of icing was in the sink and filled with water so it would be easier to wash later, he hunted around a higher cupboard until he found a bottle of sprinkles. They were yellow, star shaped sprinkles to be exact, and Roman seemed to favour them above every other type of sprinkles they owned when it came to decorating sweets, so Logan thought it would be best to use them.

Just as Logan was about to uncap the sprinkles to put on the poptarts, however, he heard the front door open. He froze and looked over his unfinished poptarts. He really wanted them to be finished by the time that Roman got home.

"Hey, babe!" Called Roman from the front of the house, then there was a pause as he loudly ran into the kitchen. "Dear, Robin Williams above, I smell food! Are you baking?" He gasped, as he entered the kitchen. He looked around until his eyes fell on Logan in the little alcove by the stove with his unfinished poptarts. "You are! What are you making? Don't tell me you were planning to eat whatever it is without me!" In just two steps he was across the kitchen with his arms around Logan's waist, peeking over his shoulder at the poptarts.

Smiling softly, Logan lifted up the sprinkles in his other hand and shook them gently. "They're poptarts." His smile grew, " _ Crofters _ poptarts."

Roman made such a high pitched noise of excitement that it made Logan lean away from him. "You didn't!" He said excitedly. "I can't believe you did! Why aren't you on like- The Great British Bake Off or something? You're so talented, Logan."

"Be-... Because I'm not British?" Logan said slowly, his mind working over the question. "And it's simple, I'm sure with a few more practice tries you could bake something."

Roman shrugged, "Maybe," He began to reach over Logan's shoulder to swipe one of the poptarts. "But why should I even attempt at baking again when I've got you? My cooking will never be as good as yours so why bother?"

Slapping Roman's hand away with the bottle of sprinkles, Logan sighed. "They aren't done yet, you can't eat them."

"You also say that when I eat your cookie dough, but it always tastes just as good as actual cookies." Roman rolled his eyes, "What are they missing?" He stepped back from Logan and rubbed his hand. "They look practically perfect in every way to me."

"These are poptarts, not Mary Poppins." Logan held up the bottle of sprinkles. "They need sprinkles, and I need to put them on now before the icing hardens or they won't stick." He twisted off the cap and put it on the counter.

"Oh! Logan, can I put the sprinkles on?" Roman asked quickly, grabbing Logan's free hand. "I may not be able to bake the things you do, but I can put on sprinkles and crack eggs when they're needed! I am your humble kitchen prince, ready and at your service when needed, my love!"

Looking the other way with a smile, Logan held out the bottle to Roman. "I suppose you can't do too much damage with sprinkles." When Roman took them he stepped aside to give him the space in front of the poptarts. "Perhaps even letting you help in the kitchen more like this will interest you in branching out in your own cooking."

"Maybe, but I swear I am never making cookies again. Last time I tried they came out looking like rocks." Roman flashed Logan a quick smile and began to shake the bottle of sprinkles over the poptarts. He was unskilled and shook it too fast. More sprinkles ended up scattered across the counter top than sticking to the red icing of the poptarts, but Logan said nothing about the mess, mostly because he wasn't looking at the poptarts but at the happy expression on his boyfriend's face. He had a hand on Roman's waist as he decorated the poptarts like a child.

It was then that Logan was pleased that he didn't finish the poptarts in time. Having Roman help him finish them, even if it was in such a simple way was fun, and he was just glad to see his boyfriend so happy. He knew he would have to remember for the next time he chose to bake Roman something to leave something at the end for him to do.

Finally, the sprinkling was done. The counter had more stars than the heavens themselves and the poptarts had so many sprinkles that they were for sure going to crunch unpleasantly every time they took a bite. Roman looked up from the poptarts to Logan, still smiling. "How'd I do? I know I'm not some major decorator like you are."

Logan looked at the poptarts and found the one with the least sprinkles. He remembered where it was so that he could pick it later without seeming like he was purposely looking for it. "They look great," He turned back to Roman and cupped his cheek as he put the empty bottle of sprinkles on the counter. "You're very good with sprinkles. But it looks like we'll have to get more stars next time we go to the store."

Roman leaned into Logan's touch, Logan could feel the heat in his face. "You think so? They're hard to put on, but more will just make them taste better."

"I've been baking a long time and I've never seen anyone with a sprinkles technique like yours." Logan gave Roman a quick kiss then pulled away. "Since you've put the final touches on them, you should try them first."

Roman looked at Logan like he had just suggested vacuuming the excess sprinkles off the poptarts, a thing, had it not been so uncleanly and a thing that would ultimately hurt Roman's feelings, Logan would certainly do. "We can't do that! Besides, you were the one pulling a Cinderella, slaving away in this kitchen all day!"

"Well I made them for  _ you,  _ so I'm obviously not going to eat them first." Logan rolled his eyes and looked at the poptarts for a second. Despite the extreme amount of sprinkles, he was curious to see how they would taste considering he had never baked them before. "And if  _ I'm  _ not going to eat them first and  _ you're  _ not going to eat them first, what are we supposed to do?"

Roman rubbed his chin for a second, "We could eat them together!" He exclaimed. "We can both take a bite at the same time." He grabbed the poptart with the most sprinkles for himself, a few sprinkles clattering to the floor as he did so.

"That's… actually not a bad idea." Without hesitation, Logan grabbed the one with the least sprinkles. "Though I'm strongly reminded of the battle of wits from the Princess Bride, and even though I baked these and know for certain that my hand did in fact  _ not  _ let slip any iocane powder into the dough, you've got me questioning."

Roman rolled his eyes but was unable to hide his grin, "The Princess Bride? Oh my God, you're such a nerd." He shook his head fondly. "I love you."

"Well, I would hope so." Smiling softly, Logan hesitated. "How do we eat them at the same time now? Do we count to three?"

"We can't eat them yet! We have to do a toast!"

"A toast to what exactly?"

Gently nudging Logan, Roman pecked his cheek. "A toast to our love.  _ Obviously."  _ He held out his poptart and leaned it towards Logan.

Sometimes Logan questioned why he was with Roman, not that time though. Logan was reminded why he fell in love with Roman, his very own Disney prince, a hundred times over in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him then, but he didn't. "Okay," Instead he held out his poptart and together they bumped them against each other. More sprinkles falling to the floor as they did so.

"Clink!" Roman giggled, though the sound of sprinkles hitting the floor was enough of a fake clinking noise in their own right. "To our love!"

"To our love." Logan echoed with a smile. Then they both took a bite of their poptarts. Even though the crunch of sprinkles in his mouth was enough to make him cringe, at least the taste of Crofters was there to distract him. Logan was happy with how the poptarts had turned out. For the first time making them, they were pretty good.

"Oh my god!" Roman put his hand over his mouth, still eating his poptart. "This is so good! Logan, you should open a bakery or something!"

"You forget that that's my brother's ambition and not mine. I think Patton would hate me if I opened a bakery before him." Logan spoke, taking another bite. Yes, despite the sprinkles he would certainly eat the poptarts. Though, if he wanted another one he would probably wait until Roman was out of the room and pick half the sprinkles off.

"Oh yeah-" Roman lowered his hand and looked down at the inside of his poptart. "Well, I'm sure if you wanted to you could certainly work for him whenever he opens his own place. He'll need an expert poptart maker like you."

Logan blushed, "I doubt he'll need me, anything I can bake I can only bake because of him and Emile." He paused then wrapped his free arm around Roman's waist, pulling him closer. "And if I worked for him, I wouldn't have time to bake you things."

Smiling, Roman pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek. "You do have a point, maybe I should just keep you all to myself."

Logan returned Roman's kiss and smiled back, "I like the sound of that."

In their kitchen which was then a mess of yellow, star sprinkles, the two boyfriends happily ate their poptarts together, thankful not just for the poptarts but for each another as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever... hhh, I know this isn't the best but this is what got me out of my writing funk. It's been really hard for me to write lately, so I don't know when my next fic will be up.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
